The invention relates generally to the field of vacuum electronics and more particularly to a hydrogen storage device for a plasma switch having a hydrogen atmosphere.
To control the interior gas pressure of a thyratron, a hydrogen storage device is typically used, which essentially includes a metal storage element and a heating element. Foils or sheets of metal such as barium, tantalum, zircon or titanium are used as storage elements ("Adv. Electronics and Electron Physics," Vol. XIV, 1961, pages 211-218). A hydrogen storage device normally used for thyratrons may include, for example, two circular titanium sheets and an insulated heating coil arranged therebetween. The inner end of the coil contacts one of the titanium sheets.
A hydrogen storage device is also required for another plasma switch developed recently, which has become known by the name "pseudo-spark switch" or "hollow electrode switch." A storage device used for these purposes is formed from a cylindrical element of titanium located in a nickel sleeve that is open at the ends, which in turn is surrounded by a heating coil. This storage device is located in a metal housing which prevents heat radiation, but which communicates with the remaining interior of the plasma switch via openings. The connectors of the heating coil extend through the housing wall to the outside in an insulated manner (see WO 89/00 354).
The present invention is directed to the problem of designing a hydrogen storage device that is easy to produce, test and install.